Naomi x Emily
by mainpart
Summary: Zwei Konzerne spalten eine Stadt und entfachen neuen Streit aus altem Hass, doch die Töchter der beiden Feinde finden sich und was mit ihnen und ihren Familien geschieht, steht in den Sternen geschrieben. Eine Geschichte über Naomi und Emily, angelehnt an Shakespeares Romeo und Julia.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey ho ich bin wieder zurück und werde euch jetzt wieder regelmäßiger nerven, wenn ihr denn wollt... ****Dazu hätt ich was neues in Petto, wenn ihr Lust drauf habt lassts mich einfach wissen ;) **  
**ansonsten... haut rein, viel spaß und evtl bis bald**

* * *

Mein Vater ist Wahnsinnig, meine Mutter ist total durchgedreht, wegen ihm und ich... bin ich. Der Strand erstreckt sich Meter weit und dennoch kann ich nicht weiter laufen als bis zu diesem Punkt. Ich stehe vor der Grenze, die Blau-Braune Grenze, die das Gebiet zwischen unseren Konzernen abgrenzt. Fast jeden Abend, noch vor Sonnenuntergang bin ich hier und starre die mit Stacheldrahtzaun umflochtenen Säulen an, die das Stadtgebiet der Campbells und der Fitchs trennt. Es ist mir ein Rätsel... das Alles ist mir ein Rätsel. Rückwerts laufe ich zurück, bis ich mich umwende und auf die steinernen Runinen von alten von meiner Mutter erbauten Gebäuden zulaufe. Eines der Bruchstücke dient mir als Sitzplatz. In meiner Hosentasche finde ich meine Schachtel Zigaretten, sie werden meiner aufgewühlten Seele einen Moment Ruhe gönnen. Ich nehme mir also eine heraus und zünde sie mit meinem Gasfeuerzeug, auf dem das Campbell-Wappen abgebildet ist, an. Der erste Zug ist tief und erfüllt mich wie versprochen, auch wenn nur kurz, mit einer inneren Stille. Ich sitze hier also, wie fast jeden Abend, rauche meine Zigarette, beobachte wie die rote Abendsonne langsam mit dem Meer eins wird, wie sie das Wasser in ein funkelndes rot-goldenes Licht taucht und frage mich, wie so etwas schönes in einer so hässlichen Welt überhaupt existieren kann.

Es war wohl nicht immer so wie es jetzt ist und doch ist es so, seitdem ich denken kann.

Schon seit ewigen Zeiten herrscht die Fehde zwischen dem Fitch und dem Campbell Konzern, beide gleich angesehen in der Gesellschaft, beide gleichermaßen erfolgreich und beide mit Hass füreinander erfüllt, warum? Das weiß keiner mehr so genau. Vor einigen Jahren noch herrschte ein erbarmungsloser Krieg zwischen beiden Seiten, daher auch die Strandruinen. Der Präsident schritt letztendlich ein und handelte einen Waffenstillstand aus, doch die kämpfe haben nie wirklich aufgehört. Die Grenzen wurden errichtet um die Gefechte bis auf weiteres einzustellen, aber auch das hindert keinen der beiden Seiten auf die Andere zu gehen um dort für Angst und Schrecken, Tod und Leid zu sorgen. Eigenartig, dass zwei Konzerne die Macht haben eine ganze Stadt zu teilen, aber es ist so, wie es eben ist.

So sitze ich hier, an der Grenze und frage mich ob ich je auf die andere Seite kann ohne eventuell getötet zu werden und ich würde getötet werden. Zu gut kennt man mich. Ich werfe den übriggebliebenen Filter meiner Zigarette in den Sand und sehe wie das letzte bisschen Rauch sich verzieht.

„Woa hey Naoooomikins!" Ich drehe meinen Kopf der bekannten Stimme entgegen, es ist mein Cousin, Cook. Seine aschblonden Haare sind zerzaust wie so oft, seine Hose ist an ein paar Stellen gerissen und sein Poloshirt ist ihm um einiges zu klein, aber so ist er nun mal.

Ich hebe meine Hand mit einer grüßenden Geste „Cook, was treibt dich hier her Vetter?" Wer ich bin? Nun...

Mein Cousin schweigt und weicht meinem Blick kurz aus untypisch für ihn. „Meine Mum schickt dich, wusst ichs doch"

„Naomikins, Gina macht sich sorgen" Er setzt sich zu mir, stößt unsere Schultern zusammen und grinst „Sorry"

Ich zucke mit dem Achseln, meine Miene bleibt neutral und ich schau zurück auf das weite Meer „Du kannst nichts dafür, wir sind nun mal wer wir sind und Mum muss auch damit leben"

„Gina macht sich ausnahmsweise mal aus anderen Gründen Sorgen" Er grinst mich mit seiner typisch fröhlichen Art an „Sie sagt du weinst viel, du scheust das Tageslicht, sperrst dich in deinem Zimmer ein und verschließt dich vor ihr" sein Grinsen wird nur breiter als er sieht wie ich meine Augenbraue kritisch hebe „Komm schon, sag mir was dich bedrückt auf das das alles ein Ende hat... Wer is die Kleine"

„Verdammt!" fluche ich laut „Cook, wie zum?"

Er zwinkert mir zu „Du weißt ich kenne dich nur zu gut"

Ich seufze, schüttle den Kopf „Auch wenn ichs dir sag, es wird sich nichts ändern, sie erwidert meine Gefühle nicht"

„Kopf hoch Naomikins" Cook legt seinen Arm behutsam um mich „irgendwann, irgendwo findest du schon deine Lesbe. Du kommst trotzdem nicht drum rum mir von ihr zu erzählen jo? Vielleicht was für das Cookiemonster?"

Das is typisch, ich ertrinke im Liebeskummer und Cook denkt an seinen Schwanz „Nein Cook"

„Erzähl mir von ihr, wie ist sie die du liebst?"

Ich geb wohl besser nach, er gibt sowieso keine Ruhe „Wunderschön ist sie"

„Oh die Schönen bekommt man am schnellsten" Sagt Cook höhnisch.

Mit meinem nächsten Satz spring ich auf „Oh diese aber nicht Cookie, sie lässt sich nicht so leicht um den Finger wickeln und sie hat Keuschheit geschworen"

Enttäuscht schüttelt er den Kopf „Oii was willst du dann damit? Vergiss sie! Sieh dir andere Schönheiten an, genieße deine Freiheit meine Beste"

Er will mich nicht verstehen „Cook"

„Komm schon, die nächste Party die steigt, die nächste auf der sie sein wird, wir werden hingehn, vergleiche sie mit anderen und du wirst sehn was dir entginge, würdest du dich weiter an sie heften" Mein Cousin steht auf und packt sich in den Schritt _Eklig_

„Abgemacht Cook, zwar wird es keine geben die ihr gerecht werden wird aber, immerhin kann ich sie dann noch mal sehen... Rose" ich streiche durch mein blondes Haar.

Er hängt seinen Arm erneut über meine Schulter und zieht mich so mit „Komm schon Naomikins, lass uns heim geh'n, Gina wird sonst noch wahnsinnig"

Ich nicke nur mit dem Kopf... wer ich bin? Ich bin Naomi Campbell, Tochter von George und Gina Campbell... Ich bin die Erbin des Campbell Konzerns. Japp ich hab tief in die Scheiße gegriffen ohne es zu wollen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Emillyyyy!"

„Emillyy!"

Ich nehme gerade ein heißes Bad und meine Mutter hat nichts besseres zu tun als nach mir zu schreien als gäb's kein Morgen.

„Emily!" ertönt die Stimme von Panda, die Tochter unseres Hausmädchens und meine wohl engste Freundin.

„Verfickte scheiße" genervt steig ich aus meinem Badewasser, nehme mir meinen weißen Bademantel und streife ihn über meinen nassen Körper.

Das Wasser tropft von meinen Haaren herunter und ich hinterlasse mit jedem Schritt einen Fußabdruck auf den weißen Fliesen meines Bades „Eeeemilyyy!" entsetzt schrecke ich hoch als ich erneut die Stimme von Panda höre, die Beiden können echt nicht warten, wieso holen sie nicht Katie?

Ich öffne meine Badezimmertür, laufe gelangweilt und gleichermaßen genervt durch mein Zimmer. „Eeeemillyyy!" Die Stimme meiner Mutter dröhnt durch das gesamte Anwesen. Ich lauf nach draußen und seh meine Mutter unten im Eingangsbereich stehen, mit ihren Händen in der Luft fuchtelnd, während Panda Achselzuckend vor ihr steht.

„Mum? Was is los?" Kopfschüttelt seh ich die Zwei an, die sofort auf mich stürmen, als wäre ich, ich weiß nicht was.

„Ooh Emily!" meine Mutter greift meinen Arm, genauso wie Panda und beide zerren mich ins Zimmer meiner Mutter, wo meine Schwester Katie, schon sichtlich angepisst, wartend auf der Couch unserer Mutter sitzt „Ich hab große Neuigkeiten, große Neuigkeiten"

Sie wirkt total aufgeregt, mit runzelnder Stirn seh ich Katie fragend an, doch diese lässt nur ihren Zeigefinger vor ihrer Schläfe kreisen als wolle sie sagen „die Alte hat wieder ne Schraube locker" ich grunze kurz vor lachen und ernte sofort einen bösen Blick meiner Mutter und einen Klaps von Panda. „Was? Was für Neuigkeiten?" rette ich mich schnell aus der Situation.

„Meine beiden Töchter, meine schööönen Töchter!" ich setz mich neben Katie und hoffe, dass meine Mutter ihre Ansprache nicht all zu lang macht „Ihr seid jetzt 19 und es wird bald an der Zeit sein, dass ihr euch einen jungen stattlichen Mann sucht und" _Oh nein _Jenna läuft zu ihrer Komode auf der eine Zeitschrift liegt, sie hebt sie hoch dreht sie um „und diese Beiden halten um eure Hand an meine Kinder, der Sohn des Präsidenten und des Polizeivorstands" Jenna strahlt über beide Ohren als sie sich zwischen Katie und mich quetscht, Katie scheint begeistert zu sein von dem Anblick, ich bins jedoch weniger. Auf dem Magazin sind zwei Junge Männer Abgebildet, Freddie McClair und Jonah Jeremiah Jones. „Ooh ist das nicht wundervoll?"

Panda schaut mich erwartungsvoll an, doch ich kann und will dazu nichts sagen. „Super Mum!" antwortet meine Schwester. Katies Enthusiasmus ist echt bemerkenswert.

„Ja, heute Abend schon findet das Fest statt an dem ihr die Beiden kennenlernen werdet, ihr werdet begeistert sein meine Lieben!" Meine Mutter und Katie kreischen und springen sitzend auf und ab , doch ich bleib regungslos sitzen. Panda sieht mich fragend an, wie sollte sie auch wissen was mit mir los ist? Keiner weiß es. „Emily?" Meiner Mutter fällt letztendlich auf, dass ich nicht vor Freude in die Luft springe „Freust du dich nicht?"

„Eh doch doch" Ich schlucke trocken „Ich... „ Oh oh „Ich... das kommt nur sehr überraschend, das is alles" ich zwinge mir ein Lächeln auf, was meine Mum zufriedenzustellen scheint.

Sie schließt Katie und mich in ihre Arme „Oh das wird euren Vater so glücklich machen"

Ja das denk ich mir, mit den Beiden als Schwiegersöhne, sind die Fitchs den Campbells überlegen. „Eeh Mum" Ich winde mich aus ihrer Umarmung und steh auf „ich sollte mich dann vielleicht fertig machen"

„OOOH jaa! geht geht, aber beide" Meine Mutter sieht wirklich zufrieden aus.

Katie steht ebenfalls auf, greift meinen Arm und läuft los „Ja Mum wir müssen uns fertig machen ja? Bis später" Ich seh noch wie meine Mutter uns euphorisch hinterherwinkt und Panda die Tür schließt, immer noch mit einem großen Fragezeichen im Gesicht, ich werd's ihr wohl bald sagen müssen. „Wow Emsy, das wird sowas von Geil, ja? Wir brezeln uns jetzt voll auf und dann verdrehen wir den Jungs den Kopf"

„Stört es dich kein bisschen, dass die unsere Ehe praktisch arrangiert haben?" sie zieht mich weiter mit „Katie?"

„Es macht sie glücklich Emsy, außerdem" Sie schmunzelt kurz „Sind die Jungs echt total heiß"

Das war so klar „Aber Kay, was is mit Liebe? Wolltest du-"

Meine Schwester unterbricht mich harsch „-Ems was soll das? Liebe?" wir sind endlich in ihrem Zimmer angelangt und sie donnert die Flügeltür hinter uns zu „das wird sich entwickeln, glaub mir, unser leben wird spitze" Sie klatscht kurz und ich geb auf.

Ich hatte mir schon fast gedacht, dass es so kommen würde, doch so schnell? Ich kann nicht... ich bin noch nicht bereit. Mein größter Wunsch war es die Liebe meines Lebens zu finden. Auch wenn ich nicht mit ihr zusammenbleiben könnte, so wollte ich sie wenigstens einmal erfahren. Doch jetzt?Jetzt kann ich das alles vergessen, ich werde sterben ohne zu wissen wie es ist wirklich zu lieben. Noch heute Abend werde ich einem der Beiden Männer versprochen, wenn das nicht schon geschehen ist und dann... Nun ja. Ich muss mich meinem Schicksal wohl fügen.


	3. Chapter 3

Cook hat mich auf dem gesamten Weg permanent genervt, wie schön es doch sei frei zu sein, was es für eine Freude sei... nun ja.. unter den Frauen Freude zu verbreiten, er drückte sich natürlich etwas anders aus, aber ich... ich will nicht, ich will das nicht.

Mit Schwung stoße ich die Tür unseres Hauses auf und meine Augen fallen als erstes auf Gina, die sich vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund hält, dann auf Tony mein bester Freund und Effy, seine Schwester und meine treueste Freundin, die kurz davor is loszulachen nach dem Geräusch, das meine Mutter von sich stieß als ich die Tür öffnete. „Mum was is los? Arg schreckhaft derzeit?"

„Naomi! Kind! Hast du eine Ahnung was zur Zeit da draußen los ist? Habt ihr's denn nicht gehört?" Gina läuft schnurstracks auf mich zu und umarmt mich

„Nein keine Ahnung Mum" Ich schau hinter ihren Rücken wo Effy unbeeindruckt mit den Achseln zuckt während Gina das Cookiemonster in die Umarmung einschließt.

Sie drückt noch einmal fest zu bevor sie uns gehen lässt und erzählt aufgeregt weiter „Die Fitchs sind überall los, sie randalieren in den Straßen, Effy ist gerade zurückgekommen, war verwickelt in eine Schießerei"

„Was!?" Besorgt schau ich zu ihr und geh einige Schritte auf sie zu bis sie mich abwinkt.

„Keine große Sache, nichts passiert" ich frage mich ob sie's nur herunterspielt. Effy ist so ziemlich die schönste Frau im Hause Campbell mit ihren langen dunklen Haaren und ihren blauen Augen die einem Ozean gleichen, noch tiefer als die meine „Erzähl weiter Gina"

Meine Mutter räuspert sich kurz „Ja... eh ja... Fakt ist! Überall in der Gegend gibt's Schießereien, Verwüstungen... Die Fitchs werden übermütig, es hat sich nämlich herumgesprochen, dass die Töchter bald sowohl mit dem Sohn des Präsidenten als auch mit dem des Polizeivorstandes vermählt werden sollen, was bedeutet..."

„was bedeutet die Fitchs werden weitaus Mächtiger als wir es sind und es endet in einem Blutbad" beende ich den Satz meiner Mum.

Sie nickt „Richtig mein Schatz, heute Abend findet eine Feier statt, im Anwesen der Fitchs... ich schätze dort wird die Verlobung offiziell bekannt gegeben werden"

Cook fängt mit einem mal an zu grölen „Woaaa yeaaah Paaaartey! Scheiß auf die Fitchs, wir machen heute Abend die Party unsicher" Cook grinst sich einen ab aber am Gesichtsausdruck meiner Mutter seh ich, dass sie die Idee gar nicht gut findet.

„Cook, liebling, du weißt, dass wenn sie dich oder Naomi entdecken würden, dass ihr sofort tot wärt? Ich lass euch auf keinen Fall gehen" Meine Mum schüttelt den Kopf.

„Rose wird auch dort sein" Tony bindet sich ins Gespräch ein und Cook schaut mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Ich kneife die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen und seh in die besorgten Augen meiner Mutter „Mum... Ich muss da hin... wenn die Verlobung kein Gerücht ist und die Fitchs tatsächlich am Aufstieg sind... dann muss ich was unternehmen"

„Schatz was willst du denn bitte unternehmen? Dein Vater..." Es ist nicht so als hätte sie kein Vertrauen in mich aber... nun ja ich versteht sie schon.

„Mum... wenn das wahr ist, dann müssen wir umgehend die Friedensverhandlungen einleiten, ich weiß bei Gott, dass George geschworen hat die Fitchs bis aufs Ende zu bekämpfen aber so hat das, haben wir keine Zukunft" Sie weiß, dass ich Recht habe, sie weiß es.

„Deinen Vater zu überzeugen wird kein leichtes sein"Gina nickt nur ungläubig und geht ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen durch die Flügeltür, die in unsern Wohnraum führt.

Effy geht auf mich zu, nimmt mich bei der Hand und führt mich nach oben „Sieht so aus als wären wir auf eine Party eingeladen"

Cook ruft uns noch hinterher „Lasst uns diese Party aufmischen, wir holn die Jungs! Ihr macht euch fertig, wir sehen uns in einer Stunde an der Grenze!" damit verschwindet er wieder durch die Eingangstür, mit Tony im Schlepptau.

Mit Effy oben in meinem Zimmer angelangt lässt sie meine Hand zaghaft los „Naomi, weißt du's sicher?" Ich seh sie fragend an, denn beim besten Willen ich weiß nicht, was es ist das sie mir zu sagen versucht. Sie liest mich wie ein Buch „Ist es liebe die du für diese Frau empfindest oder ist es der Schein der dich trügt?"

Unsicher tret ich ihr gegenüber „Ich weiß es nicht"

„so solltest du's herausfinden" Sie schreitet geradezu zu meinem Kleiderschrank und reißt diesen weit auf „Geh duschen, ich schau was dieses Ungetüm zu bieten hat"

„Du redest von meinem Schrank Effy" Mein Schrank ist riesig, in ihm befinden sich tausende und abertausende Kleidungsstücke, Hemden, Hosen, Krawatten, T-Shirts...

Effy's Kopf dreht sich zu mir „Das is das Problem Campbell, erstens ist er eine Beleidigung unseres Geschmacks und zweitens findet man da drin nichts mehr"

Na toll danke „Ich geh duschen" weitere Proteste wären sinnlos, also bahne ich mir meinen altbekannten weg zum Bad, auf das der Abend... erfolgreich wird.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily

Ich sitze vor meinem Spiegel, Katie ist schon lange unten, die ersten Gäste sind bereits eingetroffen und sie begrüßt sie. So ist Katie, ganz die Dame des Hauses, ich war noch nie so und doch wird uns das selbe Schicksal ereilen, jenes welchem ich entrinnen wollte. Ein seufzen verlässt meine Lippen, ein pochen kommt von der Türe her und ehe ich der Person Einlass gewähr' seh ich meine trauernden Augen ein letztes mal an. „Komm herein"

Nur einen Spalt öffnet sich die Tür und Pandas Kopf erscheint „Ems, kann ich rein kommen?"

Meine Mundwinkel heben sich, auch wenn nur ein kleines bisschen „Sicher Panda, ich sagte doch komm herein"

Mit einem Satz springt sie herein und schmeißt die Türe hinter sich zu „Whizzer!" Sie hüpft auf mich zu und umarmt mich schnell zur Begrüßung „komm schon Ems, was is los?"

Ich hatte ja gesagt, dass ich's ihr irgendwann sagen müsste, sie wird's schon verstehen, wenn es einen Menschen gibt, der mich nicht dafür hassen wird wer ich bin, dann ist es Pandora, sie hat so ein gutes Herz. „Emsy? Ist es weil du nicht Suf n Turf mit einem dieser Jungen machen willst?"

Ein lachen kommt aus mir „Ja Panda, das auch"

Meine Antwort bringt sie zum Grinsen, sie mag es wenn sie Recht hat „Und?"

„Und" jetzt oder nie, sag es einfach Emily, sag es „und"

„und?" Panda's lächeln spricht mir Mut zu.

„Und ich bin... Ich" noch einmal atme ich tief durch „Ich bin lesbisch Panda, ich will... ich will Frauen"

„hä? Versteh ich nicht" Panda scheint sichtlich verwirrt, ich muss wohl deutlicher werden.

„Panda, ich will Sex mit Mädchen haben, ja, ich mag Mädchen! Ich mag Sex mit Mädchen, ich steh auf ihre rosigen Lippen, ihre harten Nippel, Hintern, weiche Schenkel ich steh auf... hm... Titten und Muschis, weißt du" Puh, das war... gar nicht mal so schwer, ein breites Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht.

„Volltreffer, Wow... Ems" Sie denkt kurz nach und dem Schatten, der sich über ihr Gesicht legt zufolge weiß sie genau was das für mich bedeutet „Aber Ems... Du wirst verlobt werden, noch heute Nacht! Mit einem Mann Ems!"

Ich lege meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter „ja Panda, ich weiß"

….

Derzeit am Strand vor der Grenze

…..

„Wuhuu!" Cook jubelt als er Effy und mich auf ihn, Tony und die anderen zugehen sieht.

Lässig hebe ich meinen Arm und sende ihm einen Gruß, Effy die neben mir geht nickt ihm nur zu und als wir bei ihnen ankommen sieht mich Tony mit einem untypischen breiten Grinsen an „Du solltest tanzen Naomi, dies wird deine Nacht" Er hebt mir seine Hand entgegen, er hält eine Einladung zu der Fete in seiner Hand, welche ich ihm abnehme.

„Nicht ich, ich bitte dich, dein Tanzschuh hat ne leichte Sohle, doch meine Seele ist aus Blei" ich lehne mich gegen Effy, während ich Cook beobachte, wie er im Hintergrund mit den Jungs umher tollt.

„Du bist verliebt, zumindest glaubst du das, müsstest du nicht schweben?" sein Blick ist geradezu spöttisch, doch ich kann es ab.

„Der Liebe Last bringt mich zum Sinken" ich nehme mein Gewicht von Effy und lauf der Grenze entgegen „Lasst uns gehen"

„Nicht so schnell Naoms" Tony wirbelt mich herum und ich sehe in sein grinsendes mir allzu gut bekanntes Gesicht, das Gesicht meines besten Freundes „Du bist so schwer für ein so zartes Ding"

„Ist Liebe etwas zartes?" Frag ich ihn ungläubig „Sie ist zu rauh, zu wild und auch zu ungestüm, sticht wie ein Dorn"

„Ist Liebe grob zu dir, sei grob zur Liebe, stich sie wenn sie dich sticht, das drückt die Liebe nieder" und damit nimmt er meine Hand und wirbelt mich abermals herum, was mich zum Lachen bringt „so Naoms, es wird Zeit" Er packt ein kleines Tütchen aus in ihm noch zwei kleine Pillen, eine nimmt er auf seine Fingerspitze und überreicht sie mir, die Andere geht an Effy.

Ich schlucke die kleine Pille und beobachte meine Freunde wie sie schon langsam aber sicher durchdrehen „Jo! Naomikins! Wir sollten gehen, wir kommen noch zu spät" Cook geht durch eine kleine Öffnung des Zaunes und winkt uns rüber.

Langsam aber sicher bekomme ich ein flaues Gefühl im Magen „zu früh befürchte ich, ich ahne nichts gutes"

Ich spüre einen kräftigen Arm über meinen Schultern, es ist Tony, der mir Mut machend zuflüstert „Los geht's Miss Campbell, die Nacht ist noch Jung"

Die Jungs gehen nach und nach durch die Öffnung, dann Effy und letztendlich Tony und ich, so verschwinden wir in der Nacht, ich warte auf die Droge, ich werde sie mit offenen Armen empfangen und dann... werden wir unser Schicksal in die Hand nehmen, jeder einzelne von uns.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Party ist im vollen Gange, kaum haben wir dieses unglaublich monströse Anwesen betreten ist Tony auch schon von meiner Seite gewichen und tanzt und singt unbeschwert mit den schon Anwesenden. Cook ist ohne Umwege auf die nächstbeste Frau zugesteuert, sie hat blondes langes Haar und einen außergewöhnlichen Tanzstil. Als ich sie so beobachte... prasselt das betörende Gefühl der Euphorie auf mich ein und ihre Bewegungen erscheinen mir immer lustiger zu werden, ich kichere vor mich her. Eine kalte Hand legt sich auf meine Schultern, es ist Effy „Viel Spaß Naoms, ich hol dich wenns brennt" mit diesem letzten Versprechen stürzt auch Effy sich ins Getümmel. Wenn es brennt also. Auf Effy ist glücklicherweise immer Verlass, diese Frau hat mir mehr als nur einmal den Arsch gerettet. Schon als wir klein waren nahm sie mich oft in Schutz und das hat sich in all den Jahren nie geändert.

Ich vergesse, dass ich mich in der Höhle des Löwen befinde. Mit meinen Armen in der Luft wirble ich durch die imaginäre Tanzfläche, es ist als würde ich Fliegen, die Lichter, die Musik beflügeln meinen Körper und meine Seele, die Laster sind von mir genommen, die Droge wirkte schnell. Ein Mann mit einem unglaublich breiten Grinsen und ebenso unglaublich weißen Zähnen legt seinen Arm um mich und sagt „Machts Spaß Kiddo? Ooh in deinem Alter war ich nicht zu Bremsen glaub mir, feier noch schön!" Damit geht er weiter, eigenartiger Mann... Ich tanze weiter durch die Menge, nach kurzem spüre ich, wie sich jemand an mich drückt und mit mir tanzt, ich kenne ihn „Heey Naomikiins!"

„Cook!" gröl ich zurück, ich dreh mich zu ihm um. Er muss schnell genug gehabt haben von der Blondine, wenn er schon wieder hier ist „Geiler Stoff"

Er springt auf und ab, mit seinen Händen oben „Yeaaah das is es Naomii, fühlst du's?" sein dummes Grinsen ist ansteckend.

„Klar Cook! Ich fühls!" Ich könnte ewig so tanzen, dreh mich wieder um.

„Bis Später Naooooms" So schnell wie Cook da war, ist er auch schon wieder weg, er ist ein komischer Kauz aber man muss ihn einfach gern haben.

Ich tanze unbeschwert weiter, immer weiter durch die Nacht, doch mein Kopf wird plötzlich schwerer und meine Kehle schnürt sich zu und nach kurzer Zeit wird mir auch Klar warum. Meine Augen haben James entdeckt, James Fitch mit seinen hasserfüllten Augen, er starrt mich an, wendet sich um zu dem Mann, der vor einigen Momenten noch mit mir gesprochen hat und es dämmert mir... das war Rob, Rob Fitch, jetzt hat mein letztes Stündchen schon geschlagen? Noch einen Moment schau ich zu wie Rob James böse an funkelt und ich wende mich verdammt schnell ab, verschwinde in der Menschenmasse, auf einmal fühlt sich die Droge in meinem System gar nicht mehr gut an, alles dreht sich, die Gesichter um mich herum verwandeln sich in Fratzen. Ich muss weg... schnell weg. Ich laufe und laufe und mein laufen wird zu einem rennen, ich erreiche gerade so eine gläserne Tür die nach draußen führt, ich reiße sie auf, laufe nach links, an der Hauswand entlang und dann... wird alles schwarz. Ich spüre wie meine Beine unter mir nachlassen, die spröde Hauswand kratzt an meinem Rücken als ich an ihr hinunter gleite. Ein dröhnen in meinen Ohren, ein Pochen, ein Hallen... Schritte. Ich höre Schritte, oh nein, ganz schlecht. Noch sind sie weiter weg, doch sie nähern sich mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit. Auch hier bin ich nicht sicher. Ich versuche aufzustehen, doch ich scheitere. Die Schritte kommen immer näher. Was mach ich bloß? Wenn das James ist. Eine Präsenz ist nun unmittelbar vor mir, ich höre die beschleunigte Atmung der Person und ich bete, dass es nicht James ist, lass es nicht James sein, bitte. Bitte lass es Effy sein, Cook, Tony... einer Meinesgleichen. Eine gute Seele. Mein Herz schlägt immer wilder, die Angst lässt mich noch mehr zusammensinken. Wer auch immer vor mir stand, ist jetzt mit mir auf Augenhöhe, ich fühle die Körperwärme, den warmen Atem auf meiner Haut. „H-Hey? Fehlt dir was?" Eine heisere Stimme ertönt, die einer jungen Frau. Erleichtert atme ich aus und wieder ein, es ist nicht James. Ich hatte Glück, einen riesengroßen, fetten Batzen Glück. Ich versuche mich bemerkbar zu machen, ihr zu Signalisieren, dass es mir jetzt zumindest besser geht, doch ich bin noch nicht ganz bei Bewusstsein. Meine Augen sind noch zu, mein ganzer Körper kribbelt eigenartig. „Okay, ich kann dich schlecht hier liegen lassen, hm?"

Sie bewegt sich, ich höre die Steinchen auf dem Boden unter ihren Füßen knirschen, dann spüre ich wie etwas warmes mich umschlingt, meinen Rücken festhält an der Stelle an der bis eben noch die kalte Hauswand war. „Dann wollen wir mal, auf drei" Was hat sie vor? Das ist ihr Arm, ihr Arm hält mich an meiner Körpermitte. „Eins, Zwei" und bei „Drei" werde ich vom Boden gerissen, meine wackligen Beine versuchen sich zu halten, doch ich kann mich kaum bewegen. Sie trägt mich, sie scheint kleiner zu sein als ich, da meine Füße über den Boden schleifen und dennoch hat sie die Kraft mich zu tragen. Es wird warm, wir sind wieder im Anwesen, sie muss mich durch die Vordertür raus bringen. „Du bist ganz schön schwer" hör ich sie sagen und es zwingt mir ein fast lächeln auf meine Lippen. „Wir habens gleich" Sie scheint außer Atem zu sein, kein Wunder. Ich wünschte ich könnte etwas tun. Ein Ping-Ton, wir stehen, ein lieblicher Duft steigt mir in die Nase und ich weiß er kommt von der jungen Frau, noch ein Ping-Ton und sie schleppt mich weiter. War das ein Aufzug? Ich dachte sie bringt mich hier weg? Wo zum Teufel bringt sie mich hin? „Gleich" Sie schnaubt und pustet, eine Tür öffnet sich und schließt sich hinter uns wieder. „So" Mit einem Mal sind ihre warmen Arme weg und ich falle, falle und lande auf etwas weichem. Ein Bett? „Ruh dich kurz aus, ich hoffe dir geht's bald besser." ich höre sie seufzen „Was tu ich eigentlich? Sie hört mich wahrscheinlich nicht mal" Dann wird es Still, sie ist noch da, ich kann sie atmen hören, aber sie sagt nichts mehr. Ich hoffe dieser Zustand legt sich, es war der Schock, die Drogen. Ich muss aus dieser Starre raus und zwar schleunigst.


End file.
